Living in the present, searching for the past
by alwaysyours16
Summary: Bella Swan finds out her great-grandmother was still alive, but not as humanly as she thought. She has given a gift to Bella but someone different was after it but there can only be one owner. Bella has no chance left until she meets Edward Cullen.
1. Dream, Dream, Nightmare?

Darkness surrounded me.

The only thing I saw were the pair of gold eyes, staring back at me. That pair of eyes showed fury; I couldn't understand what that person was trying to say. But somehow, it sent shivers down my spine and made me feel-cold.

The image in front of me was hazy, I couldn't tell who it was. But that tense body in front of me seemed to be desperate for something.

My curiosity made me take a step forward. But suddenly, someone seemed to whisper in anger from behind me:" No, Bella."

The noise of Charlie's cruiser woke me up. It was raining heavily outside, even thunder could be heard today. _Oh joy,_ I thought sarcastically. It wasn't much of a surprise since I did live in Forks, Washington. I went downstairs and grabbed an energy bar to munch on the way to school since none of us bothered to do the whole 'family breakfast' thing.

It was the second day in Forks, my first day in school. Suddenly remembering the dream from last night made me stumble over the carpet. What can I say? Grace isn't part of my name.

I opened the front door and wondered how my life had ended up like this. It wasn't that I didn't enjoy being with Charlie; it's just that Phoenix was the exact opposite of Forks. It's always sunny and there's always an exciting feel in the environment. In Forks, you can practically smell the scent of rain-everywhere-anytime.

**For those who have read this story before, I am editing it again. Hopefully, making it better. I hope you will re-read it, but if you don't, thanks for supporting me in my first fan-fic! Please give me opinions on how you think the start is! Thank you:D**


	2. Interested?

While walking down the school hallway, I noticed that it was unusually quiet compared to the school in Phoenix. There weren't groups of girls who casually leaned against their lockers while laughing at the passer-bys and commenting on their fashion. I even wondered if I was late for class. At the corner of my eye, I saw a 'group'. They definitely stood out from the rest of the school with their fashionable clothing; they didn't even look like they were a part of the school. Or even a part of the town!

All of them had pale skin, almost marble like. They were so beautiful. How the big and muscular boy put his arms around the amazing blonde girl made me think of the popular couples in 90210. The pixie-like girl was holdings hand with a very serious looking guy who seemed like he was uncomfortable. Then, there was him. I thought I had seen him before, I recognized his eyes from somewhere but I couldn't remember.

Suddenly, our eyes met. I felt an adrenaline rush around my body like I've just been shocked by electricity. His expression almost seemed like he was…interested? I quietly laughed at the thought of someone being interested in me. Breaking his eye contact with me, he led the group and walked away gracefully. It almost looked like they were dancing away. _Great, even students in Forks aren't welcoming me._

I shook off the thought and started heading to my first lesson, Spanish. On the way, I met a very friendly guy named Eric who seemed to be too welcoming. He introduced me to his friends: Mike, Angela and Jessica. All of them were unusually happy to have me join their group, especially Mike and Eric. Maybe I was just self-conscious.

During class, I suddenly remember the group I saw. Wondering who they were, I asked Angela about them.

"Oh, they're the Cullens. The local doctor adopted them. The big guy is Emmett, who is 'together' with the blonde girl Rosalie. The other boy is Jasper who is with this unusually enthusiastic girl called Alice. The totally gorgeous looking one is Edward…" Angela quoted, almost like she had rehearsed this over and over again.

There was an edge to her voice when she said Edward's name. But, wait. What did Angela mean by 'together'? Like they were dating? But, what about Edward?

My thought was interrupted when Eric asked me if I would like to have dinner with him tonight. Remembering the awkward silence with Charlie during dinner last night, I quickly blurted:

"Yes, I would love to!" Oh no, that came out wrong. It sounded like I was so eager to have dinner with him. But luckily, he was too excited to notice.

"Ok, I'll see you later then," Eric said enthusiastically. I thought I heard him murmur 'dinner date' but maybe it's just me. Again.

I realized after I finished packing up, I was the last one who was left in the classroom. Or was I? Then I noticed him, I meant Edward Cullen sitting just two rows back. He seemed so anxious and maybe even angry. _Okay Bella, stop imagining things._ I smiled at him and quickly left.

_Smiling at a guy who seemed irritated with you? Smooth move, Bella._


	3. Is that blood?

"Okay ladies, gather in. Good game everyone. There's a tryout for the school team this week…" Coach Victoria said. Since I don't enjoy gym at all, I headed towards the gym exit straight away without bothering to look back.

Even though I didn't play much, I was pretty worn out after a whole day of school. It took me a long time to change into my normal clothes because I realized I didn't know how to open the gym locker. I didn't want to ask anyone because it was very humiliating. But I finally gave up and asked Angela when everyone was almost gone. Fortunately, she didn't tease but helped me instead. Realizing the hallway was almost empty, I rushed out to the car park, which unsurprisingly, was also filled with silence.

"Whish" I quickly turned around. _Probably just the wind, _I thought to myself. That's the thing about Forks High School. It's surrounded by trees and darkness because of the weather. I quickly headed towards my car and started looking for my keys in my bag. I had an uneasy feeling that someone was watching me.

"Bella, where is it? Co-operate with me, and I'll let you live. But to be honest, I don't have a lot of patience." The shadow demanded. It was emerging towards me but now I could see the face of the person.

She was beautiful, almost inhumanely beautiful, with pale skin just like the Cullens. Her eyes were dark red and she had black, long curls that were swiftly landing on her cheeks. I didn't know why but I was suddenly drawn to her. Then, she was Edward Cullen. How is that possible? Something inside of me told me to run, but my feet were glued to the floor.

I could only see the pair of gold eyes staring back at me. I remembered this was exactly like my dreams, it was a déjà vu. I felt the temptation to walk towards her and I knew I didn't have the strength in me to ignore it. Suddenly, just like my dream, someone whispered in anger from behind me:" No, Bella."

I turned away and saw Edward Cullen, or another Edward Cullen. I didn't realize he was behind me, I thought everyone had left.

"How did you? But he was standing in front of me….. You were…" I stammered, suddenly confused.

"Bella, there was only you and me here," he said or even sang in a calm and comforting voice.

"No, you were behind me. That woman…" I couldn't possibly say that woman 'changed' into him. It sounded extremely stupid and he would probably think I'm crazy for the rest of his life.

"No, Bella. There is and was no one else here besides you and me," I could feel he was losing his patience but I had to trust my eyes, I know what I saw.

"Hey, is that blood on your teeth?" I suddenly saw a type of red liquid on his teeth. In a split second, the red thing was gone.

"Go home, Bella," He was suddenly furious. It sounded like he was commanding me.

I looked into his eyes but he turned away. I awkwardly climbed into my car and started the engine. Trying to peek a last look of Edward, I turned around but realized he was already gone. I drove away trying to forget what had just happened…

**EPOV**

That was a close call, luckily she didn't question any further. I wondered why I could stop hunting when I heard Bella and Simone's thoughts. Why was a vampire shape-shifter after Bella?

When I arrived home, I saw Alice and she seemed very relieved.

_That was a close one_, she thought. I knew Alice must have seen Bella's reaction to the blood in her visions. I shot her a thank you look for not telling Carlisle and the family. Especially Rosalie.


	4. So Much For a Date

**Eric's POV**

OMG, I am going on a date with Isabella Swan! _Pull it together man,_ I thought. But I couldn't control my excitement as I drove into her driveway. Luckily, Bella's dad wasn't home yet. I am not prepared to do the whole 'parent' thing, and besides, that man is the chief police of the town. I'm so happy I didn't get rejected; Mike probably hasn't even asked her out yet. His jealousy and admiration was written all over his face when I told him.

I went and knocked on her door. My heart was pounding so loud but I could still hear her footsteps. I noticed she was still wearing the same clothes since this morning when she opened the door.

"What are you doing here Eric?" She was confused.

"Hey man…woman…I meant dude…girl…Hey Bella! Dinner tonight remember?" _Real smooth dude_, I thought.

"Oh right, dinner. Um…let me grab my jacket first," she said. I was too nervous to notice Bella totally forgot about our dinner date.

While we were walking to my car, I was trying to hold her hand. As my hand was getting closer, I saw…MIKE! What in the world is he doing here? Please, don't tag along. PLEASE…

"Hey, Bella! Eric…" Mike said cheekily.

"Um…Hey. Oh you're that guy from my English class! You're Mike Newton right?" Bella said expressionless. I think something was bothering her. Well, I know for sure someone was bothering me and that person is standing right in front of me.

"Yea. Where are you going? Mind if I tag along?" Mike said. I immediately shot him a 'You're going down' look.

"Sure. Eric and I were just going to grab dinner anyways." Bella said once again, expressionless. No! Why did I have to mention our date to Mike? _Why are you such a blabbermouth Eric?_ I thought.

"Three's a crowd Mike," I muttered but none of them heard me.

**BPOV**

I was actually glad that Mike came. It'll be really awkward being alone with Eric since I have totally forgotten about tonight. I wonder what Edward was doing? _Stop it Bella, he doesn't care about you. _What's with the blood anyways? Did he get into a fight or something?

At dinner, I tried to concentrate. Eric looked very annoyed at Mike. We chatted about school, and then we each talked about our interests. But basically, my mind was running through images of Edward Cullen.

Suddenly, I thought I saw myself across the diner. This woman was like my long lost identical twin. The sudden connection I felt between us was shocking when I looked into her eyes. I noticed the color was _exactly _like Edward Cullen's. But it's impossible, right? The woman turned away and started to get up to leave.

"Um…Guys I need to go now. Thanks for tonight. See you tomorrow," I stood up, and said. Both Mike and Eric looked taken back by my sudden action, but I was too pre-occupied to come up with an explanation. Eric offered me a ride back home but I wanted or felt like I _needed _to follow that mysterious woman.

When I went out, I noticed it was pitch dark. In Florida, the streets would probably be filled with teenagers going to clubs and full of streetlights. But Port Angeles Street was really quiet except for a few drunken guys fooling around in a corner. I saw the woman turn into a dark alley and of course, I followed her. I wasn't going to be timid.

As I turned to the corner, I saw two vague outlines of people. As I got closer, I noticed one was 'identical' to me except a little older. The other girl, I knew her. She was the pixy girl from the group in our school, Alice Cullen. What is she doing here?

Suddenly, the woman stepped forward and said," Hello, Bella. It's been quite a while since I've paid a visit."

**Who is the woman? Why was Alice with her? Most importantly, why does the woman look like Bella and why does she look so familiar?**

**Please read and review! Thank you!**


End file.
